


you said it yourself

by cluecumber



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, Suits, and some biting of necks but not in the vampire way, and some swearing, i still struggle with tenses im so embarassed, literally just some making out but idk how to tag it, there's some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluecumber/pseuds/cluecumber
Summary: spencer wearing suits while luke stares at him
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	you said it yourself

**Author's Note:**

> based on something i saw on tumblr weeks ago but i Cannot find it anymore

Luke watches as Spencer maneuvers the evidence board, his sleeves rolled up, his slightly askew tie swaying as he tapes up various pictures. Luke thinks Spencer looks incredibly hot in his everyday outfit, but then again, he thinks Spencer would look good in anything. Especially a suit. He’s seen all of the genius’ various button up and tie combinations at work, but never a full suit (he’s not Hotch).

The first time he gets to see Spencer in a suit, he’s speechless. He looks amazing in it, even if it looks a little loose on him. Luke would’ve loved to say something, but the setting wasn’t a good one to be complimenting your boyfriend’s body in, so he kept it to himself.

Months later, Luke gets to see Spencer in a suit again, at Rossi’s wedding. But this time, it’s tailored. It looks amazing on him, showing off his broad shoulders and hugging his beautiful legs. Luke spends half the night trying not to corner the taller man against a wall and kiss him until they’re both dizzy.

Eventually, the team decide to head over to Rossi’s house, unwind a little before they head home (just an excuse to relax in his amazing backyard and maybe drink his fancy alcohol). Luke finds an opportunity, the whole team is outside drinking and laughing, while he has Spencer up against a wall inside, kissing him.

“...What was that?” Spencer broke away from the kiss.

“You look really damn good in a suit, a tailored one at that.” Luke kisses up his neck, eliciting a quiet whimper.

“D-Do I really?”

“Yes, God, yes, I’ve been trying not to jump on you all night.” He sighed into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Can’t this- can’t this wait until we’re home, in bed.” Spencer sighs.

“I’m just tryna hit it with the suit on babe.” He bites down on a sensitive spot, making Spencer moan.

“The suit really looks good enough on me,” he chokes on his breath, “that you’d want to fuck me in it?”

“Yes, yes, yes babe.” Luke pulls away to look into his eyes, “You look amazing in everything, but i’ve never seen you all dressed up in a suit, you look so hot.”

Spencer smiles, pushing Luke off him, “Well, you better go tell the team you need to drop me off at home,  _ babe _ .” The pet name being shot back at Luke makes him flustered, trying to get the blush to calm down before heading to the yard and announcing that Dr. Spencer Reid has requested his ride home. Both men say their goodbyes, congratulating Rossi and Krystall again before heading to Luke’s car. Once they’re both buckled in the car is put in reverse, and they’re on the road home.

“Do you actually want to have sex in our suits?” Spencer asks, looking down at his clothes.

Luke chuckles, “You said it yourself, you look so good in it I want to fuck you in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways not me falling back into criminal minds after like four months of ignoring it


End file.
